grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Sereno Dementis
Sereno Dementis is a character in The Battle Royale S2. Profile Cool Shit You Can Do: Can unintentionally summon an entity called Umbra that will try to destroy anything that may cause Sereno harm. This entity will either disapear after enemies have been vanquished, or when it has sustained enough physical blows to render it incapacitated (This may involving cutting off it's head or all of it's limbs. Any damage that comes to Umbra will affect Sereno in a psychological way, such as the sensation of dying. Any harm that comes to Sereno will not affect in any apparent way Umbra unless Sereno is killed. In which case, it is assumed that Umbra will vanish) or if Sereno somehow gains control of Umbra and tells it to leave. This a very unlikely scenario, seeing as there hasn't been any sign that Sereno has any control whatsoever on Umbra, aside from being summoned whenever Sereno is in a high emotional state. Umbra has an abnormal amount of strength, and prefers tearing people apart with it's hands. Cool Weapons You Have: Sereno only has a butcher knife that he found while trying to escape the phantasamal hand. Description: Sereno is descended from an Italian lineage. He is 5'7 feet tall and unhealthily thin. He has dark hair and tan skin. He has a nervous demeanor and an odd sense of humor. He is dressed in clothes that are worse for the wear, usually in dark colors. Umbra is an entity that takes the shape of something that looks like a nine year old child, gender unknown. Umbra is has no mouth, nostrils, or pupils, yet can still seem to find it's target quite easily. Despite lack of mouth, Umbra has been known to scream when hurt, a scream that sounds like a screeching wind and a terrified child. Umbra is discolored, and skin tone is usually that of a dark grey, but it has been known to change different shades depending on the amount of injuries it suffers. Though Umbra does not have pupils, it's "eyes" are a very dark violet. Umbra's arms and legs are known to stretch to abnormal lengths, usually extending to 3 feet longer then the usual proportions, when trying to increase speed and/or reach. Biography: Sereno was born a very strange child with a very strange name. He was always the one that was often avoided by other children for his odd behavior and mannerisms. Sereno rarily made eye contact with his peers and spoke in soft, nervous tones when forced into conversation. His home life was that of a normal, middle-class family that lived in a nice house in the suburbs. The school conselors could not find any signs of abuse or emotional neglect that would give any reason for Sereno's behavior, and eventually they stopped paying attention to him. Sereno just became another ghost in the shadows to them, lingering in the background as his schoolmates spread rumors and warnings about him. But eventually they forgot about him to. And Sereno was, mostly, content was this. As Sereno grew older, he began to frequently experience headaches on a daily basis. These occurances soon turned from annoyance to agony. Sereno soon began to feel migraines that made him impossible to concentrate and quite naseous. He felt like his brain was being pounded and stretched and torn. The constant barrage of pain made it impossible to concentrate, but the doctors found nothing wrong with him. The various tests, X-Rays, MRIs showed nothing that could cause this. But the pain that shouldn't have existed continued to grow and torment Sereno. He felt like his brain was screaming, trying to tear itself from whatever was causing this. Sereno would scream sometimes, a silent, hushed scream because the pain was so loud in his head that it would seem to him that it drowned out everything else. And then he woke up. Or at least, that's what it felt like to him. It wasn't that the pain had gone away, exactly. It was as if it was absent. As if his brain had pushed out the bits that caused it. Like a car mssing an engine, or a barrel without water. Sereno felt lighter then before. That's when the nightmares started. Sereno was never quite sure what he dreamed of, for it faded instantly when he woke from his fevered sleep. He would wake up crying. He would wake up where the world seemed so much quieter, the shadows were darker and the only thing that he could here were his soft, quieted sobs. That's when Umbra would appear. It would stand at the foot of the bed looking at him, or on the ceiling, looking downat him. It would always look. It would never stop looking. And it kept seeing into him, like it knew everything about him. It would try to talk sometimes. Sereno didn't like when it tried to do that. It would talk even though it had no mouth nor tongue or teeth, so it sounded like it was whispering mumbled secrets that Sereno would never be able to hear. Umbra would soon vanish aproximently 5 minutes after Sereno woke up. No one would believe him. They took him to see more doctors and therapists and shrinks, and they would tell him that he was crazy. Not to his face, of course. But that's what Sereno heard, and he was constantly told that he was "Suffering Delusions brought on by Stress" or "Bipolar" or "an Early-Onset Paraphrenia" or other embellished descriptions of his supposed Mental-Illness. The worse part was, that every other word would be emphasized as if they were trying extra hard to pronounce it correctly, like they were trying to impress people, trying to pretend that if they put enough labels on it, it would make it easier to hear. But all it sounded like to Sereno was "Crazy" "Nutjob" or "Insane", the same words over and over again. They would give him pills that made him feel dead inside, telling him that they would make him "better." But Umbra never went away despite the fancy words or expensive perscriptions. It still kept looking at him. And All Sereno wanted to do was to make it stop, to make the thing leave him alone, to stop bothering him. But it would always be there. His parents would hear him yelling in his bedroom at it. And it would disappear before they opened the door. And they would start looking at Sereno too, and they would look at him like they were scared. His mother would cry on the couch sometimes, when she thought no one was looking. But the sounds traveled. It wasn't long before they tried to take Sereno away. They were grabbing him and they didn't understand and Sereno just wanted them to stop and leave him alone and please please no stop i'm not actually stop please why won't you listen to me. And he fought and he struggled and he screamed. And then Umbra came. And it started screaming. And then everyone found out that Sereno wasn't insane. Sereno has been on the run ever since. Favorite Food: Sereno loved to eat Bolognese Sauce covered pasta. It reminds of the time when his parents took him out to a field during the 4th of July and his mother had brought the sauce and pasta with her, and she had wrapped the aluminum foil around it in the shape of a swan. And Sereno had eaten it while staring at the colors that exploded in the sky. Fears: Being found. Killing people by accident. Umbra looking at him. What he was doing: Squatting in an abandoned house. The windows shattered and there was something after him. Umbra attacked it while Sereno ran to the kitchen. Umbra started screaming. The noise stopped. The thing grabbed his leg. It wouldn't let go and it felt like it never would. And Sereno passed out. In The Battle Royale S2 Development He had a mental breakdown, then he sat in a field and read a book, then he had a mental breakdown again. He was a pretty well-rounded guy. Death Sereno died by getting ground into meat which is a disgusting way to die. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Battle Royale S2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Knifers Category:"Normal" Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters